


Symbols

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox- soon after Kara and brainy get married and brainy decides to have a change of wardrobe.-





	Symbols

Not much had changed since they had gotten married. Kara didn’t expect to much to change, why would it? they where still the same people. But every now and then there would be a small change like how Brainy moved his legion ring to his right pinky, but he would still fiddle with the ring on his left hand when he was nervous. 

Brainy seemed to be the one who was always changing, like there was a of inevitability about it. Kara never liked changing to much at a time, she did change when she needed to but she was so used to things around her changing so fast like the floor falling out from under her, first her planet, then Jeremiah going missing, then Kenny dying. Her life was already filled with pain and uncertainty that the one thing she always wanted to be certain of was herself. 

but when it came to brainy those anxieties of change never bothered her. He was like water he could be still and clear like refined glass that looked like it could hold all the universe inside it, other times he was like a swelling ocean that could crush you under the height and weight of its waves and had depth the likes of witch you could never imagine, that were both frightening and amazing all at once.

and if Brainy was water then Kara was earth (and not just because she has claimed it as he home) as she is unmovable in principle, she is as stubborn as a mountain and as nurturing as a ripe peach on a dry day, she planted seeds of hope in others and she was like a firmly rooted tree that the branches of shaded and protected all who came to her. The two of them had always been a good match because of this the tree that cools the water and the water that is strong enough to bend, shape and nurture the roots.

Kara came home to Brainy as she always did and saw him working on something.

‘hey babe, what are you doing.’

‘redesigning my uniform,’

‘why whats wrong with it.’

‘nothing but i tradition calls to me to change it.’

‘tradition?’

Brainy then lifted up his belt that to show her that the 3 spots that used to be there where now replaced with a familiar ‘S’, but this ‘S’ was sliver and blue 

‘Do you like it?’

‘Yes, but why the change?’

‘Like i said tradition, as you know both are cultures have house symbols to determine family and status. On krypton with men and women marriages traditionally women take the house symbol of the men and there daughters take the fathers full name as the last name, yes.’

‘yep, as sure as my name is Kara Zor el’

‘yes, but on Colu regardless of gender you take the house symbol of the more powerful or influential family, in this case that would be the house of el.’

‘i guess it would piss off the other Brainiac’s as a nice plus too.’ 

‘Indeed, but i assure you i am far more proud to wear your symbol then there’s’

‘Our, our symbol.’

‘yes ours, hope.’

‘so should i expect to walk in on you re-branding your forehead sometime next week or…’

‘No unfortunately that won’t be possible’

‘that a shame’

‘you have no idea how much.’

Kara gave him a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my tumblr


End file.
